Red Chamber
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Harry memiliki satu pertanyaan mendasar. Ia frustasi ingin tahu jawabannya. So?


**Genre**: Mystery/Suspense

**Setting**: Harry is bout 15 years old

* * *

><p><em>...Curiosity is a future...<em>

* * *

><p>Aku pernah berpikir, bisakah Ron menempati perasaanku? Atau Hermoine?<p>

Maksudku adalah, mereka teman yang baik, yang terbaik malah dan aku tahu bahwa mereka mendukungku segenap hati, senantiasa ada untukku, tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan yang cukup mengganggu, menurutku.

Bisakah orang lain merasakan apa yang benar-benar kurasakan?

_Well,_ setidaknya, aku ingin sekali mengetahui jawaban konkritnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Chamber<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu, Kamis, 29 Oktober. Salju mulai turun dan jadwal ke Hogsmeade juga mulai di turunkan.<p>

Kelas ramuan makin menyebalkan; Snape selalu memelototiku dua kali lebih ekstra dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan pelatihan Oklumensi kami. Aku jadi bete dengan Dumbledore karena ia memaksaku belajar hal menyebalkan itu bersama orang yang juga paling menyebalkan. Oke, kuakui sih Oklumensi itu keren, tapi masalahnya, aku benar-benar tidak suka pelatihan itu. Pasalnya, setiap aku berusaha menutup pikiranku, Snape malah dengan mudahnya menerobos pikiranku. Itu kalau bukan menyebalkan apa dong namanya? Serius deh, kalau saja bukan karena Dumbledore yang menyuruhku belajar dan juga embel-embel ancaman akan Voldemort—karena dia bisa melihat pikiranku dan sebaliknya, aku tidak akan pernah mau berlatih Oklumensi, apalagi bersama Snape. Maaf deh.

Malfoy juga makin menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya kutinju mukanya yang setiap kali menyeringai jelek saat kami berpapasan. Si Umbridge sinting itu malah membuat kepala Malfoy makin membesar. Apa namanya? Pasukan Umbridge? Aku ingin muntah.

Si Umbridge itu sendiri adalah penyakit. Aku harap Fred dan George secepatnya bisa memberi si nenek gila itu pelajaran.

Kementrian juga tidak menambah baik situasi. Semua orang kini sudah menganggap aku dan Dumbledore sakit jiwa, karena, katanya kami menyebarkan kabar bohong. Jenggot Merlin! Voldemort memang sudah kembali! Aku ingin lihat, bagaimana muka semua orang bila hal ini sudah terkuak. Biar tahu rasa deh.

Oh ya, si Skeeter itu juga malah menambah kepalaku sakit. Kenapa sih dia kembali lagi? Tidak cukup ya membuatku mual selama kelas empat?

Dan selain sejuta kekacauan diatas, aku masih punya beberapa masalah.

Salah satunya adalah, bekas lukaku makin lama semakin sakit. Dan sakitnya makin lama makin tidak beraturan. Kadang bisa seharian, kadang muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang lagi, juga dengan tiba-tiba.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Dumbledore mengenai Oklumensi. Sejak Voldemort menyerangku empat belas tahun yang lalu, katanya, aku jadi punya semacam telepati aneh dengan Voldemort. Hebat ya? Aku penasaran, ada tidak hal yang lebih keren dari '_kau bisa bertelepati dengan musuhmu kapanpun kau mau'_?

Ada yang bilang takdirku unik, tapi menurutku takdirku ini cuma bencana.

Dan selain itu, Hermoine bilang aku sering bertingkah aneh. Katanya, aku kadang membuatnya takut. Memang iya ya?

Kuakui sih, kadang aku bisa meledak-ledak. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja, sekarang aku jadi lebih sensitif.

Hermoine meng-_copy_ ucapan Dumbledore. Katanya, itu pasti gara-gara hubungan telepati aneh itu. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Hermoine juga mendukung kelas pelatihanku bersama Snape. Yang benar saja.

Tapi aku tahu sih Hermoine bermaksud baik.

Yah, setidaknya ada hal-hal baik yang masih bisa membuatku tersenyum. Contohnya; Orde Phoenix dan Laskar Dumbledore yang didirikan Hermoine. Jujur sih itu agak menggelikan, tapi aku akui, itu keren.

Kelas ramuan selesai. Ron marah-marah karena tadi Snape menyindirnya gara-gara dia kepergok ngobrol denganku saat Snape ngoceh tentang ramuan di Selatan Ukraina. Si rambut merah itu bergegas ke asrama sembari bergumam tentang makan malam.

Kami sepakat bertemu di Aula utama jam tujuh nanti. Kurasa Ron ingin tidur.

Perutku sudah lapar saat kakiku melewati ambang pintu depan Kastil. Tadinya aku ingin terbang di lapangan Quidditch hingga jam enam, saat kelas Mantra mulai, tapi mood-ku langsung jatuh saat mataku menangkap bayangan Malfoy di depan sana. Aku langsung memeriksa situasi dan sial banget, ternyata tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini. Mungkin semua orang sedang tidur? Aku jadi menyesal kenapa aku tidak tidur saja tadi.

Malfoy berjalan tepat ke arahku. Langkahnya ringan namun dalam kecepatan yang konstan. Ia rupanya sedang melamun, mukanya menunduk dan matanya seperti sedang menatap kosong.

Aku langsung bete. Kenapa juga bisa ketemu Malfoy disini. Oh ya, aku baru ingat, dia tidak ada di kelas ramuan tadi. Mungkin dari kantornya si Umbridge?

"Dari kantor si nenek sihir ya?" aku berseru saat jarak kami cuma sekitar satu Kaki. Malfoy terkejut dan langsung bergidik melihatku.

"Awasi mulutmu, Potter, kau akan bersama Prof. Umbridge menjalankan detensi sebelum kau sempat mengetahui apa yang terjadi!" umpat Malfoy.

Jujur, aku senang membuatnya marah-marah. Rasanya asyik melihatnya kebakaran jenggot.

"Bilang saja apa-pun sesukamu! Aku bersumpah akan menjebloskan ayahmu yang tersayang itu ke Azkaban!" aku membalas.

Malfoy langsung berang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya yang cepat dan bertolak ke arahku. Matanya yang sinis mengebor ke dalam mataku dan mulutnya melengkung tidak senang.

"Jaga mulut besarmu, Potter! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan? Oh kau akan dalam masalah besar!" Malfoy mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan langsung diarahkan kepadaku.

"Oh ya? Nah, mau apa kau sekarang? Mau menghabisiku, ha? Ayo, silahkan! Kau bisa satu sel dengan ayahmu nanti!"

Malfoy tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Matanya berkedut tidak senang, mulutnya bergerak ragu-ragu dalam kemarahan. Ia tampak resah dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ia bergerak cepat ke arahku sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya di depanku.

"Dengar, Potter... kau akan segera mati... kau dengar itu?"

Aku pura-pura tercengang. "Oh wow... aku takut... bilang pada Voldemort, agar dia segera mengirimkan pembunuhku, aku sih berharap orang itu adalah ayahmu, supaya aku bisa meninju bokongnya yang—"

Ada yang menyengat dadaku, dan aku jatuh tersungkur.

Sedetik kemudian, aku menatap punggung Malfoy yang berlalu di tengah keremangan sore hari yang sejuk, masuk ke dalam kastil.

Anak pucat itu bahkan tidak melirikku setelah menyerangku dengan tongkatnya. Kenapa juga dia tidak membunuhku?

Setelah menegakkan tubuh dan duduk di tanah berdebu, aku masih menatap pintu Kastil; tergelak.

.

Kuakui sih, aku cari mati tadi.

Bisa saja kan Malfoy membunuhku jika ia mau. Tapi aku memang tidak suka padanya. Selain karena keluarganya pro Voldemort, dia juga sombong dan sok. Kalau aku tidak salah, dia pernah mengatakan hal itu juga padaku. Oh, jadi kami sama-sama sombong dan sok ya_? Cool._

Jam lima. Satu jam lagi sebelum kelas Mantra dan aku sudah kelaparan setengah mati. Aku teringat petualanganku ke dapur di lantai bawah bersama Hermoine dan Ron saat masih di kelas dua... atau tiga ya? Dan aku baru saja mau membangunkan Ron untuk melakukan itu lagi; menyusup dan mengambil beberapa roti manis, saat Snape memblokir langkahku.

Beruntung mempunyai refleks yang cepat, aku menghindar ke balik dinding di sebelah kanan, bersembunyi di balik patung ksatria berbaju-zirah hitam.

Snape berlalu. Langkahnya cepat sekali. Jubahnya bersedekap di sekitarnya. Dan saat melihat itu, aku tersadar kenapa aku jadi seperti pencuri. Mengendap-endap di dalam Kastil dan menghindar dari siapa-pun.

Aku mengguncangkan kepala. Setelah Snape berlalu dari pandangan, aku memutar dan berlari menuju Asrama. Kurasa lebih baik tidak berkeliaran di saat semua orang sedang istirahat. Jangan-jangan, selanjutnya aku akan bertemu Voldemort.

Oke, kuakui aku memang suka berkeliaran. Dan aku seringkali tidak bisa dicegah.

.

Asrama tinggal beberapa Kaki dari langkahku. Kastil tidak pernah sekosong ini. Oke ini lumayan aneh. Kemana semua orang? Apakah mereka semua memang tidur? Tapi, tidak mungkin kan _semua_nya tidur?

Atau mungkin?

Aku mendekati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk saat ada yang menarik perhatianku di sebelah kiri.

Sekejap kakiku berhenti bergerak dan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk menghilang dalam pikiran.

Aku mendapati diriku melangkah ke sebuah koridor di sebelah kiri pintu Asrama. Seingatku koridor ini tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Lagipula jikapun ada, mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaannya selama ini.

Kakiku sudah masuk ke dalamnya saat aku menyadari bahwa koridor itu membelok ke kiri di ujung sana.

Aku menoleh, di belakangku tidak ada siapa-pun dan si Nyonya Gemuk mendengkur di dalam piguranya yang besar.

_Mungkin semua orang memang tertidur?_

Aku kembali mengamati koridor di depanku.

Koridor itu tampak seperti koridor normal di Hogwarts, hanya saja bentuknya agak sempit dan tidak ada pintu berderet di kanan kirinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah alarm berbunyi di dalam kepalaku. Meneriakkan tanda bahaya dan larangan.

Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan alarm itu.

Berjalan mantap, aku menutup telinga terhadap bunyi berisik di kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Harry, kau benar-benar _asshole."_

.

Koridor itu membelok ke kiri.

Dan saat aku melangkah melewati tikungannya, koridor itu ternyata tidak panjang. Di ujung sana koridor misterius ini berhenti pada sebuah pintu.

Alih-alih alarm, sekarang aku mendengar dentuman di dalam rusukku.

Oh yeah, ini akan menyenangkan, pikirku.

Aku mendengar suara Ron. Aku menoleh dan menatap tikungan koridor di belakangku. Kelabu dan pucat, tidak ada siapa-pun.

Aku tidak tahu, tentu saja, tepat seperti memasuki buku harian Tom Riddle, awalnya menyenangkan, tapi pasti akan berakhir menyebalkan. Tapi, kenapa tetap saja kulakukan?

Aku tidak pernah tahu.

.

Yang dominan dari koridor ini adalah kelabu. Warna yang menyesatkan. Aku kini telah sampai di ujungnya. Sebuah pintu berdiri menghalangiku.

Pintu itu berwarna merah. Merah yang pekat. Maksudnya, seluruh bagian dari pintu itu benar-benar merah.

Menghipnotis.

Tanganku menyentuh handel, dan tak lama aku sudah mengintip ke balik pintu.

Pintu terbuka tanpa bunyi. Di hadapanku terbentang sebuah kamar yang tidak lebih dari tiga meter panjangnya. Dan sepertinya lebar kamar ini juga tidak lebih dari tiga meter.

Kamar itu kosong. Seluruhnya berwarna merah. Dinding dan lantainya. Semuanya berwarna merah.

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jenis lantainya. Apakah itu marmer?

Aku masuk ke dalam; tercengang.

Aku seperti sedang tenggelam di dalam lautan merah. Dindingnya dingin dan tidak dilapisi apapun. Dan langit-langitnya juga ternyata tidak terlalu tinggi. Persis tiga meter tingginya. Sama seperti lebar dan panjangnya.

Aku berjalan ke ujung kamar. Kamar kosong ini tidak memiliki apapun selain pintu lain di ujung yang lain.

Kesunyian menyergapku. Suara di dalam pikiranku pun menghilang. Hanya satu hal yang kulakukan saat ini. Menatap pintu di depanku; pintu yang lain. Yang juga berwarna merah.

Dan saat tanganku menyentuh handelnya, aku tahu bahwa aku telah memulai sebuah hal lain lagi.

Sebut saja sebuah pengalaman yang tolol. Namun, ternyata juga berguna dalam menjawab pertanyaan tak terjawabku.

.

Pintu terbuka.

Aku melongok ke dalam.

Ruang gelap itu hanya memiliki satu penghangat di ujung sana. Api oranye menggelayut, menyebarkan aroma hangat yang asing.

Aku menyeruak masuk ke ruangan redup itu. Hangat. Tiba-tiba suhu meningkat. Aku menyeka wajahku dan kemudian melirik jubah lenganku yang terangkat ke depan mata.

Warnanya hijau metalik di tengah hitam pekat. Aku suka warna itu. Hijaunya misterius di tengah kilauan metalik. Hampir seperti warna darah. Aroma darah.

Aku melangkah mendekati perapian. Sebuah panji terpampang di sudut mataku. Panji yang didominasi dengan warna hijau. Lagi.

Tergantung di dinding dan berdiam diri menatapku berlalu.

Ada sebuah gambar binatang di dalamnya. Ular itu melingkar seperti bulan di malam hari; melingkar memutari malam. Dan kemudian sebuah tulisan.

Tulisan itu di awali dengan huruf 's'.

Dalam kapital.

Aku telah sampai di depan perapian. Aku menatap api yang menguar di dalam lubang perapian. Warnanya yang menyengat memelototiku. Merah membara. Seperti warna merah panji asrama yang sangat kubenci.

Aku menyibakkan lengan dan mencabut tongkatku dari balik saku jubah.

Sebuah mantera terlepas dari mulut keluku. Api di depanku padam.

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman hambar.

Aku mendengus pelan dan berbalik, menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa empuk.

Pikiranku terbang menuju ayahku... ibuku... kemudian seseorang dengan suara yang bergemeretak; seperti suara ular. Aku ingat ayah berkata bahwa aku akan segera bertemu dengannya, si pria ular itu, dan jujur saja, aku sedikit takut padanya, tapi aku percaya pada ayah.

Aku menegakkan diri dan berjalan keluar.

Saat melewati ambang pintu Asrama, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku mendengar seseorang berteriak-teriak tentang sebuah pintu merah. Suaranya jauh, tapi anehnya, terasa sangat dekat.

Aku berhasil mengenyahkan suara itu saat aku melewati seseorang.

Itu si Weasley. Rambut merah tolol.

Itukah yang aku pikirkan? Tentu saja. Seluruh keluarganya adalah aib terbesar bagi dunia sihir. Aku mungkin akan lebih bersyukur jika ada salah satu anggota keluarganya yang berdarah lumpur.

Persis seperti si Granger sok pintar itu.

Tepat saat aku berpikir tentang si cewek sok itu, dia lewat di sebelahku. Ampun deh, rasanya aku mau muntah.

Oh ya, ada lagi, si Potter. Saint Potter. Mendengar namanya saja aku sudah muak. Tunggu sampai ayahku menghabisinya. Atau lebih baik aku saja yang melakukannya?

Kenapa juga dia menolak jabat tanganku dulu, itu benar-benar memalukan. Kenapa juga aku mau mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Potter brengsek. Dia mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang, bahkan di depan si Weasley dan si Longbottom tolol itu.

Aku tidak suka dianggap rendah. Awas kau Potter. Kau akan membayarnya.

Si Potter itu tiba-tiba lewat di depanku. Seperti biasa, dia tidak menghiraukanku. Sialan.

Jadi, aku mengikutinya. Dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Aku curiga itu ruangan tempat kelompoknya berkumpul. Aku sudah curiga ini sejak lama. Mereka sepertinya membentuk sebuah perkumpulan, jangan-jangan untuk memberontak pada Umbridge?

Aku harus menyelidikinya!

Aku berjalan menerobos ruangan dan terkejut bahwa Potter menghilang. Di depanku ada sebuah pintu berwarna merah. Aneh. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah menemui pintu seperti ini di Hogwarts. Apa si Potter dan rombongannya memasuki tempat ini?

Aku harus mengambil resiko.

Tanganku membuka handel dan pintu itu terbuka.

.

Ruangan di depanku terasa menyusut.

Ini kan cuma ruang kantorku. Mengapa aku terpana menatap ruanganku sendiri?

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku tanpa menoleh. Teringat kelas yang baru saja kubawakan membuatku ingin naik darah. Melihatnya lagi. Melihat_nya_.

Mengapa aku tidak bisa tinggal diam dengan tenang selama hidupku? Kenapa ia selalu saja menggangguku?

Tangan bekuku meraih sebuah laci di meja kerja. Aku menarik sebuah tuas tersembunyi di dalamnya. Sebuah laci tak kasat mata muncul seketika di dalam ceruk sebelah kiri meja kerjaku.

Perlahan, jemariku menarik sebuah dokumen lusuh dari dalamnya.

Sebuah potret yang sudah terkubur jauh di dalam laci; di dalam hatiku.

Gadis bermata hijau dengan rambut merah yang bergelombang tengah tergelak membaca sebuah buku saku. Senyumnya selalu berhasil menularkan sebuah senyuman lain pada bibir dinginku.

Mengapa ada yang mencintainya lebih dariku? Bahkan maut tidak mau mengalah untukku.

Gadis dalam potret itu menemukan mataku dan kemudian ia menyeringai kepadaku.

Aku terduduk. Ruang sunyi pekat; terkubur air mataku yang mengalir di pipi.

Dalam detik-detik beku, aku berdiri dan menyimpan potret itu kembali di dalam laci tersembunyi.

Suara 'klik' yang misterius menyelubungi tempat rahasiaku. Menyegel kenangan terpahitku.

Sebuah ketukan tercipta pada pintu.

Aku melepaskan sebuah pertanyaan.

Sebuah suara yang kukenal menyusup masuk.

_Profesor._..?

Suara gadis tadi mengintimidasi pikiran. Mataku membeku. Jemari mengepal. Aku terhempas di kenyataan. Suara itu bukan suara gadisku. Suara itu milik putranya. Putra yang dimilikinya bersama orang yang sangat kubenci. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup seperti ini?

Suara itu kembali terbang ke telinga.

Aku menyeka memori pada sudut mataku, kemudian mendekati pintu.

Di depanku sebuah ruang kosong melompat ke depan. Ruang itu seluruhnya di kuasai oleh merah yang mengilat. Merah yang tua. Sangat tua. Mirip seperti warna pada gerbang-gerbang istana tua di Asia. China? Taiwan?

Beijing?

Kakiku melangkah. Tanganku yang masih menggenggam memori membuka sebuah handel yang menempel di sisi pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan sebuah cahaya melompat masuk.

.

Aku memblokir cahaya matahari yang gemerlap di depanku.

Rupanya itu cahaya dari pantulan jendela Kastil.

Hogwarts. Aku masih di Hogwarts. Bukan di rumah yayasan sialan itu atau bukan di rumah manapun.

Aku berdiri di depan jendela panjang di sayap barat Kastil. Masih mengenakan seragam Hogwarts-ku dan masih memiliki tongkatku.

Aku membawa tongkatku ke depan mata. Ya, aku penyihir. Aku akan menjadi penyihir paling berpengaruh di masa depan. Mereka semua akan melihatku.

Horcrux adalah proyek jangka panjangku. Slughorn orang yang bodoh. Mudah sekali mengorek keterangan dari si tolol itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya Dumbledore menginginkannya mengajar disini. Ah, Dumbledore juga sama bodohnya, mengingat bahwa ia tidak mewaspadaiku.

Ia akan menyesal. Semua orang akan menyesal. Tepat seperti ayahku yang menyedihkan itu. Yang telah membuat ibuku menderita. Aku menyesal memiliki darah kotor di dalam nadiku. Terkutuklah semua keluarga Riddle!

Aku tidak sadar bahwa tengah terengah. Matahari sudah oranye di luar, memberitahukan bahwa langit akan memasuki senja.

Aku menatap Kastil kosong di depanku.

Masa lalu yang menyesakkan meluncur perlahan bersama langit kemerahan diluar.

Aku adalah keturunan Slytherin. Keturunannya yang murni. Walau darahku tercemar karena satu _muggle_ menjijikan, aku tetap adalah seorang darah murni.

Aku tergelak.

Sebuah ramalan menghebohkan terdengar akhir-akhir ini. Ramalah besar yang katanya akan memusnahkanku, jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Mereka boleh tertawa, tapi aku akan melemparkan mereka semua ke dalam kegelapan. Aku yang akan membawa kegelapan itu ke keluar jika memang aku harus hidup di dalamnya. Aku tidak akan hidup sendirian.

Aku; Tom Marvolo Riddle, bersumpah akan membawa dunia ini ke dalam genggamanku.

_"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa."_

Aku menoleh.

Menatap seorang bocah tiga belas tahun di depanku, aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

"Karena aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Bocah itu kurus. Rambutnya hitam pekat, seperti malam. Ia berkacamata. Matanya hijau menyala di tengah pantulan senja. Sebuah tongkat melingkar di jemarinya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau siapa?" tanyaku geram.

"Aku adalah kehancuranmu, Voldemort!"

Aku marah.

Jelas.

Aku hanya ingin hidup. Aku ingin segalanya terjadi seperti yang kuingini. Ini adalah kompensasi dari kelahiranku yang malang. Aku tidak seharusnya dilahirkan di dalam keturunan kotor _muggle_. Jadi, apa salahnya jika aku membuat dunia menjadi sedikit menyenangkan? Apa aku salah?

Aku melontarkan sebuah kutukan. Si bocah menghindar.

"Kau menyedihkan. Kau tidak berani mengakui bahwa kau sama sepertiku. Kau berdarah campuran, dan kau juga dilahirkan di sebuah tempat lain, jauh dari rumah dan kasih sayang orang tua. Tapi kau tahu, aku berbeda darimu. Aku mengakui semua itu, dan kau tidak. Maka, aku selamat, dan kau tidak!" kata si bocah berkacamata itu tegas.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku, Tom Riddle, walau aku menggunakan nama _muggle_, aku adalah keturunan langsung Slytherin, pendiri Hogwarts! Seharusnya tempat ini adalah mikikku! Milikku yang sah!

Dan sekarang, sebelum aku bisa mengklaim tempat ini, seorang anak tolol malah mendatangiku, berteriak-teriak bahwa aku akan hancur...

Akulah yang akan menghancurkannya!

Aku melemparkan kutukan lagi ke arahnya. Dia menghindar.

Tanpa kuduga, sebuah sengatan yang sangat menyakitkan menyergapku. Aku tersungkur. Bocah itu mendekatiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak.

Sialan! Mengapa aku tidak berdaya begini?

Aku melemparkan kutukan, dan jendela di sebelah kananku runtuh. Pecahan kristal beterbangan di sekitar kami. Aku menangkap satu pecahan tepat saat bocah itu mendekatiku; menyeringai di atasku, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke mataku, lalu... aku mendapatkan tubuhnya.

Gerakan itu secepat cahaya. Aku merasakan punggungnya di jari-jariku dan tiba-tiba saja noktah merah membanjir di seluruh mataku.

Si bocah mengerang dan terjatuh di depanku. Jeritannya menghiasi senja yang runtuh. Menimpaku...

Turun...

Turun...

Aku terbelalak dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga.

Aku, Tom Riddle, tidak akan pernah kalah dari siapa-pun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk meraih keinginanku.

Aku telah mendapatkan ketidak-adilan ini, jadi, aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

Benar, kan?

_Benar, kan?_

Mataku gelap. Jalan di depanku menghambur dalam keremangan. Suara jeritan itu menguar di telinga. Masih terdengar. Aku mengangkat tanganku. Jari-jarinya dipenuhi cairan merah yang pekat.

Aku ingin muntah.

Warnanya memuakkan. Merah.

Merah...

Sebuah koridor terbuka di depanku. Aku menyusurinya dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna merah. Aku mengerang marah. Kutempelkan tinjuku di sisi pintu merah itu, kemudian kuhantam permukaannya.

Satu kali...

Dua kali...

_Tiga kali..._

Dan pintu itu terbuka.

.

Aku menatap noda merah yang membaur pada permukaan pintu di depanku.

Dan kini pintu itu terbuka.

Ada yang berbisik.

Membisikkan sesuatu.

Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi ia berkata-kata tentang masa depan...

Aku tiba-tiba melihat seseorang... sosok perempuan... rambutnya panjang... ia memakai sebuah liontin pada leher jenjangnya.

Perempuan itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, cahaya menaungi mata dan dahinya. Tapi ia membisikan sesuatu.

Saat bisikan itu tiba, aku mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan.

Kakiku melangkah...

Dan sebuah suara terlepas dari mulutku...

_'Merope...?'_

_Ibu?_

Kemudian cahaya...

.

Aku tersungkur.

Aku benar-benar tersungkur.

"Astaga..."  
>Ron tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depanku.<p>

"Harry, kau sedang apa sih?"

Aku menyadari bahwa aku baru saja terlempar dari suatu tempat. Suatu ruangan.

Aku menatap Ron dari bawah dan mengerutka kening. Menahan rasa was-was, aku menoleh dan mendapati pintu toilet berada di belakangku.

"Kau tadi bilang mau ke toilet sebentar, tapi demi Merlin, ini sudah lebih dari 'sebentar'..."

"Ron... sebentar, aku sedang pusing..." kataku jujur. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan menutup mata; berkonsentrasi.

"Oh tidak... bekas lukamu sakit lagi? Kau tidak melihat yang aneh-aneh lagi kan?" kata Ron mencicit.

"Ron! Aku baru saja memasuki tempat aneh!" aku berseru.

"Tentu saja, kau dari toilet, tapi kau lama juga, jangan bilang kau ketiduran!"

"Tidak! Aku... aku bukan dari toilet, Ron... ada sebuah pintu... ruangan merah yang sangat pekat..."

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Gara-gara Snape kepalamu jadi aneh ya? Ini sudah lewat setengah jam sejak kelas Ramuan selesai... dan kau ingin ke toilet... jadi..."

"Ha? Aku? Ke toilet?"

"Kau bergumam tentang toilet, Harry... jadi kupikir kau memang ingin ke toilet... dan aku menunggumu di depan pintu Utara... kau bilang ingin terbang di lapangan, kan?"

"Apa—kau—bukankah kau pergi ke Asrama dan meninggalkanku? Aku kira kau ingin tidur atau sesuatu..."

"Aku di pintu Utara, sejak setengah jam yang lalu, kau bisa tanya Hermoine. Dia sudah ke kelas Arithmancy-nya sekarang..."

"Ron...aku menemukan koridor aneh... di sebelah pintu Asrama..."

Ron menatapku dengan was-was.

"Ikut aku!"

.

Tidak ada koridor apapun.

Tidak ada pintu apapun.

Apalagi yang berwarna merah.

Saat aku bertanya pada si Nick, dia menjawab tidak pernah tahu ada pintu merah dengan ruangannya yang merah pula di dalam Hogwarts. Perasaan aneh menyelubungiku.

Satu hal. Aku telah mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

Bisakah orang lain menempati perasaanku?

Kurasa karena ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hogwarts sendiri akhirnya bersusah payah memberikan jawabannya untukku. Tempat ini pastinya menyimpan berlaksa memori tentang setiap orang yang pernah memasuki tempat ini, mungkinkah tempat ini ingin memberikanku jawaban tersebut?

Aku tercenung.

Kuakui bahwa selama ini aku egois. Tersadar bahwa bahkan untuk orang sejahat Voldemort-pun, ia tetap memiliki sebuah masa lalu yang kelam. Sebuah memori yang disimpannya sendiri jika malam sedang menjenguk.

Sebuah perasaan privat yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh siapapun. Orang lain boleh mengerti tentang kita, tapi bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan pernah memasuki perasaan kita, sama seperti aku tidak mungkin memasuki perasaan Voldemort, aku tidak mungkin pernah bisa memahami masalahnya yang paling dalam. Aku tidak akan pernah memakluminya.

_Jadi, jika kau tidak bisa, mengapa kau menuntut orang lain untuk memahami perasaanmu?_

Aku tahu sekarang.

Hogwarts sendiri telah memberikanku pengalaman memasuki perasaan orang lain. Bukan orang lain yang memasuki perasaanku, supaya aku mengerti apa arti memahami perasaan seseorang.

.

Malam itu, setelah kelas Mantra selesai, aku dan Ron bergegas kembali ke Asrama. Kami sudah kelaparan setengah mati. Namun, sial bagiku, Prof. McGonagall memboikot langkahku. Setelah mengijinkan Ron ke toilet (awas kau Ron, aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura supaya bisa menghindar), McGonagall mulai mengatakan tentang minta bantuan. Akhirnya dia memintaku pergi ke kantor Snape untuk memanggilnya ke kantor Dumbledore. Saat aku ingin bertanya mengapa tidak dia sendiri saja yang memanggilnya, aku sudah lebih dulu dipelototi.

Yah, akhirnya aku menuju ke kantor Snape.

Aku ragu-ragu di depan pintunya. Tapi kemudian, perutkulah yang memaksaku untuk secepatnya mengetuk pintu sialan itu.

Suara sengau yang sudah kukenal terdengar dari dalam. Kemudian, sesaat sunyi sebelum terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dengan berisik.

Snape muncul di balik pintu bagai hantu. Matanya yang bagai manik-manik menatapku sinis.

"Kupikir, kau tidak menyukai kelas Oklumensi bersamaku, Potter," katanya.

Aku jelas-jelas keberatan disangka ingin berlatih Oklumensi bersamanya.

"Bukan Sir, Prof. McGonagall menyuruhku memberitahu anda bahwa Prof. Dumbledore memanggil anda."

Ia melirikku dengan pandangan kosong. Tak lama alis kanannya tertarik ke atas. "Hanya itu?"

"Iya, Sir. Hanya itu," kataku membeo.

Ia mengangkat alisnya lagi dan pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak menutup di depan hidungku.

Aku mendengus kesal.

Sesaat sebelum aku melangkah pergi, aku terdiam.

Aku tidak pernah salah dalam memperhatikan sesuatu, walau dalam keadaan tidak sadar sekalipun, aku tahu bahwa aku mempunyai kemampuan memperhatikan yang sangat detil.

Aku bersumpah bahwa Snape tadi memegang sebuah dokumen kecil lusuh di genggaman tangan kanannya, dan aku bersumpah melihat matanya berkilat sebelum menutup pintu.

Bukan berkilat karena cahaya lampu.

Matanya berkilat karena basah.

**End Of The Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's:<strong> Intinya kurang lebih adalah saya ingin menggambarkan sebuah perspektif dari sisi antagonis. Menarik membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran tokoh antagonis, apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam ego dan kesedihan mereka. Saya mengambil tiga tokoh antagonis disini, pertama Malfoy, kedua Snape dan ketiga Voldemort atau Tom Riddle remaja.

Maksudnya adalah, selama ini kita hanya berfokus pada perasaan tokoh utama tanpa sebenarnya mengetahui atau peduli pada perasaan karakter lain yang justru bertolak belakang dari si tokoh utama. Semuanya cuma tebakan imajinasi saya saja sih, tapi saya kira, Voldemort muda pasti merasa sangat terluka saat mengetahui kenyataan mengenai orang tua dan dirinya sendiri. Ada semacam kebanggaan campur jijik disini, mungkin. Karena ia adalah keturunan langsung Slytherin tapi juga adalah keturunan muggle. Saya sangat tidak suka pada Tom Riddle Sr.

Rowling sendiri mengatakan bahwa Harry mirip dengan Voldemort dari segi history keluarga, dan mereka memang benar-benar mirip secara sifat, hanya saja Harry memiliki teman-teman yang baik, beda dengan Voldemort. _Poor_ Voldie.

Saya sengaja mengubah gaya bahasa setiap Harry memasuki sebuah pintu atau perasaan tokoh lain. Saya menyesuaikannya dengan si tokoh tersebut.

Mengenai judul, Red Chamber, sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dari film horor berjudul: The Amitville, tentang sebuah rumah tua yang dibeli oleh satu keluarga, namun ternyata mereka menemui banyak kengerian setelah tinggal di dalamnya. Kabarnya penghuni sebelumnya menembak mati semua saudaranya saat malam hari. Di dalam rumah itu ada sebuah kamar kecil aneh. Si pembeli rumah itu menemukan dalamnya kosong, dan seluruh dinding dan langit-langitnya berwarna merah. Sampai sekarang tidak diketahui apa fungsi dari ruangan tersebut. Saya tertarik saja dengan kamar tersebut, walau jujur, saya lumayan takut juga membayangkannya.

Kaitannya dengan cerita ini, saya meminjan ruang merah tersebut sebagai pintu masuk bagi Harry untuk memasuki imaji orang lain. Dan menarik membayangkan bahwa Hogwarts membantunya memahami hidup.

Btw, saya menikmati menulis sisi Harry yang agak 'liar' disini. Apakah Harry hanya berhalusinasi atau memang ia 'melihat' ke kehidupan orang lain untuk memahami pertanyaannya? Saya menyerahkan masalah ini kepada pembaca.

Oke, silakan tulis kesan anda lewat kotak review, saya sangat menghargai setiap suara yang masuk.

**Thanx for read and review.**


End file.
